familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brian Griffin
Brian Griffin Talk Page Archive 1 Coco (dog) "In the Family Guy universe, dogs are either talking, anthropomorphic creatures like Brian, his cousin Jasper and the dog the Griffin family got in "The Man with Two Brians", New Brian, or more true-to-life, such as his mother, Biscuit, his father Coco, and his one time lover, Seabreeze." We don't know anything about what his father was like. So he should not even be mentioned. General Ironbeak (talk) 04:26, February 11, 2014 (UTC) He was mentioned in an episode or two. It's valid information. The only thing that would not be allowed is speculation as to what he was like. --Buckimion (talk) 04:29, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but we don't know whether he was a "true to life" dog or a "Regular" one. Also, I find it unfair that Vinny is unlisted, yet Coco is. Catchphrase variations Gee, I wanted to add to the Trivia about the three variations of his catchphrase, but the page is still protected. Oh, well. ~~''LDEJRuff~~ 14:09, 4 March, 2014 (UTC) We don't do "trivia". I opened the page a bit but keep it simple as that is already in danger of being removed. --Buckimion (talk) 19:14, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Mentioning Brian's absence in the "trivia" section Is it necessary to put the fact that he failed to appear in one episode in the trivia section? At the time it seemed relevant, but now feels obsolete. We really should simply have it in the trivia section for the episode itself. Hyena3 (talk) 04:45, April 6, 2014 (UTC) # We don't use "trivia" headers around here for just that reason. It IS noteworthy in that users will look to see which episodes he may not have appeared in. # We did put it in the episode Notes because it was noteworthy. It is enough of a significant milestone to note here as well. --Buckimion (talk) 12:36, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Brian's early belief in God = strange? The article calls Brian's apparent belief in God in some pre-''Love Blactually episodes as being strange. On top of being a matter of opinion, I personally believe this isn't really strange at all. Brian was not officially written as an aetheist until season 7, so any episodes before that contradict do not count, seeing as he could easily have become an aetheist between seasons 6 and 7. If you still feel the need to leave it that way, however, I won't stop you. Hyena3 (talk) 22:12, April 7, 2014 (UTC) I'll review the wording, but right the last time it was checked it passed the standards in place. --Buckimion (talk) 22:14, April 7, 2014 (UTC) "On the commentary of 'Road to Rhode Island' he confirmed that he sees in black and white" Seeing as there is no video (audio) for such available online, there isn't really any good evidence at hand to confirm that. Plus, there's been at least one instance when the show was shot from Brian's POV, and everything was in full-color. 20:08, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I have it and have confirmed it. I'm satisfied that a provable source requirement has been met. Reread policy as to the writers being able to revise things. --Buckimion (talk) 20:24, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Question about the "death stunt" I know this is old news, but I had to bring it up. I made a blog post about it, but it was deleted. Anyways, the b-plot for "Book of Joe" was revealed ''before ''"Life of Brian" even aired. ''And ''he was in the trailer for season 12 in the then unaired "3 Acts of God". So why was it never official from the start that Brian wasn't going to be dead for good? Megdeservesbetter (talk) 06:14, November 5, 2014 (UTC) See editing policy regarding speculation. In short, nothing is official until it airs and the writers may change facts at any time at their whim. We report only the latest official happening. --Buckimion (talk) 11:22, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Can an admin please make a correction to the part about Brian driving a cab? It says Cleveland throws a rock but it's his shoe he throws Thanks for pointing that out. There were actually several issues in that section that needed resolved. --Buckimion (talk) 09:53, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Appearances I think it should be noted that in addition to not appearing in IHW and CCM!, Brian only appears on a pop-up picture with no speaking lines in "Dr. C & The Women". EmilyHReturns (talk) 23:24, February 4, 2020 (UTC) For our purposes, it counts as an appearance in the grand scheme of things. --Buckimion (talk) 01:24, February 5, 2020 (UTC)